


Knives, Fire And A Pawn Shop Guitar

by Tim Willems (MrMobil123)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Band Fic, But in like - Freeform, F/M, Gen, NaruSaku - Freeform, Naruto is a really earnest singer, Sasuke and Naruto are roommates, They still hate each other though, a more brotherly sort of way, peripheral shikatema, probably slow burn we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24082864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrMobil123/pseuds/Tim%20Willems
Summary: Sakura Haruno came to Konoha to attend Konohagakure University, KGU, where she could study to be a doctor. But even a future doctor needs money while they are in college, and the Little Leaf Cafe needed an expediter. So she got a job. She supposes its alright, the saucier is really hot and kinda mysterious, though she sometimes wishes the guy with the yellow hair would calm down sometimes. How can those two even be friends?Naruto Uzumaki doesn't have a whole lot going for him. Who knows who his real parents were, he spent his youth bouncing around foster homes and the closest thing he has to a real parent is a drunk, perverted old man who writes porn for a living. But, he supposes it could be worse. He's got a job, even if it only pays minimum wage, and he's got an apartment, even if it is in the not so sunny side of town. And then there's that new girl. How'd a smart, pretty girl like her ever end up here?
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	Knives, Fire And A Pawn Shop Guitar

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is pretty short, I know, so I apologize ahead of time for that. This one is mostly to introduce us to Naruto and Sasuke. Chapter two will probably be in two parts, the first part to introduce us to Sasuke, and the second part to have all three of them meet up and interact. Third chapter will be them all back at work, where we will meet most of the other important characters, see what they do and are like and all of that. Chapter four will be for the band, which Shikamaru and Choji started and needed a guitar player for, hence where Naruto comes in. 
> 
> Anyhow, I hope everyone enjoys this first chapter! Please leave comments, reviews, compliments, insults, anything. As far as I'm concerned, any publicity is good publicity. And most of all, please leave criticisms! Its the best way for me to learn my strengths and weaknesses as a writer, and what better way is there than that to get better at writing?

Naruto sat on the apartment stoop, placing a coke can between his feet and digging in his pockets for a pack of cigarettes, pulling one out of the little box and sticking it into his mouth. As he lit it, he saw a smaller figure approaching up the sidewalk, walking with long, carefree strides, a shock of wild brown hair sticking out in all directions on top of his head. "Hows it going Konohamaru," said Naruto, waving over his head.

Konohamaru grinned, pulling himself up the stoop steps and sitting next to Naruto, the pair exchanging a long, convoluted and well practiced handshake. "Oh you know," he said, "just chilling like a villain." Naruto grinned, chuckling at the pun. "You know, you really should quit smoking," continued Konohamaru, extending his own hand and gesturing for Naruto to give him one as well.

"Oho," said Naruto, fishing out a cancer stick for his younger friend, "look who's talking, every time I see you you try and snag the whole pack from me."

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about," Konohamaru continued, taking out a gaudy, intricate zipo lighter from his pocket and lighting his cigarette. "As you know, I don't even smoke. I'm a healthy young boy, taking good care of his body and looking for friends who are just as respectful and polite as me."

The screen door banged open behind them, and a second pair of shoes clocked on the old, worn wooden porch. "Yeah sure you do you little squirt," said Sasuke, stepping out into the late afternoon sun and pushing his hair out of his face in a languid motion. Naruto had no way to prove it, but he was certain that Sasuke probably practiced that move in the mirror, making sure to make it as sensual and mysterious as possible so that every woman within a five mile radius would sense it. Naruto thought it made him look like an asshole.

"You spend like, ninety percent of your time sitting around on our porch with this idiot," continued Sasuke, good naturedly jabbing Naruto in the side with his foot, "smoking cigarettes and letting him regale you with stories about his weird ass, sort of dad."

"Yeah, good afternoon to you too," said Naruto.

"Likewise," said Sasuke with a grin, stepping carefully between Naruto and Konohamaru. "Lemme get a cigarette would you?"

"Why is it that I cant buy a pack of cigarettes without everyone I know taking them from me? You do know that's unhealthy don't you? Don't want it to ruin your perfect teeth and excellent lungs," said Naruto, though he still gave one to Sasuke, who even managed to make lighting it look sexy.

"I dont know what you're talking about," said Sasuke, "I don't even smoke." He and Konohamaru shared a side eyed look, grinning and laughing, while Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Sure, whatever man. So where are you heading anyways?"

"I'm meeting up with Sakura," said Sasuke. "I told her I would take her out to eat today."

"Oh," said Naruto. "You know she doesn't like cigarettes right?"

"So?" said Sasuke, taking a long drag, "that's her problem, I don't care."

"Well that's a great attitude," said Naruto with a frustrated sigh. He wished Sasuke would be nicer to Sakura. Sasuke was one of his best friends, but that didn't mean he didn't see Sasuke's many issues, like the way he had a tendency to lead women on and then drop them on the curve with no ceremony once he got bored with them. Sakura was to nice for that. If it was Ino, Naruto wouldn't have cared, Ino tended to do the same thing in the opposite direction. But, he couldn't change how his friend acted, so he figured he would just have to let it be and accept his fate.

"Yeah well," said Sasuke, "it is what it is. She's the one who asked me out anyways. You want me to pick anything up while I'm gone?"

"We need milk and eggs. And get me some Cap'n Crunch."

"Milk, eggs, captain crunch," said Sasuke, walking down to the curb where his car sat.

"No no no no," piped up Konohamaru, "its Cap'n Crunch, and to say it any different is disrespectful to the years he spent serving our great nation in the Crunch Navy. What are you, some sort of stolen valor asshole?"

"Maybe," said Sasuke, pulling open his car door, "but at least I'm not some loser like you. Your grandads the mayor? Why do you spend all your time slumming it around here with Naruto?"

"I resent that!" shouted Konohamaru, and Sasuke laughed to himself, before sinking into his car and pulling the door closed. Naruto and Konohamaru watched, puffing on their cigarettes as he turned the car on, giving it two revs and flashed a cheeky smile their way, before pulling out and driving off down their road. He stopped at the stop sign, flicked his blinker on, and pulled away to the left.

"Man," said Konohamaru, "no offence, I know you and Sasuke have been friends for ever, but he's kind of a piece of shit sometimes."

"Yeah," said Naruto. "I know. He was a lot better when we were kids."

They sat a moment, finishing their cigarettes and flicking them out onto the road before standing. "Anyhow," said Naruto, "I gotta do some laundry. You wanna come along?"

"Eh, why the hell not," said Konohamaru. "Not like I'm doing anything else."


End file.
